Holiday Spirit
"First date" is a fan episode of "Jimmy Two Shoes". Plot Heloise takes holidays to her advantage. Note: This is an episode of The Jimmy And Heloise Show. Main Characters Present - Jimmy Two Shoes - Heloise - Yoyomom Transcript January: New years day JIMMY: Happy new year Heloise! HELOISE: Happy new year? JIMMY: It's a holiday. HELOISE: What's a holiday JIMMY: It's kind of like a Lucious day, only do don't pay attention to Lucy. On new years day, you make a new years resolution. You promise yourself to do something for the entire year. HELOISE: Interesting. Fyr my new years resolution, I'm gonna hug and kiss you (like my readers didn't see this coming) on every holiday starting now. Heloise hugs and kisses Jimmy. February: Valentines day. Jimmy and Heloise are hugging and kissing. March: St. Patrick's day Jimmy is wearing a brown shirt while Heloise is wearing a green robe. JIMMY: Aw man. The one day I'm suppose to wear green and I'm not wearing my green shirt. Heloise puts green paint on her body and green lipstick. She hugs and kisses Jimmy. Jimmy has paint and lipstick on him. JIMMY: Thanks Heloise. Sure I look silly, but at least I wont get pinched. April: April fools day HELOISE: Are there any holidays this month? JIMMY: Nope. HELOISE: Aw. JIMMY: APRIL FOOLS! Jimmy hugs and kisses Heloise. I could do an Easter one, but I'm focusing on one holiday a month and Easter can be on March. May: Mothers day. HELOISE: Let's play house. I'll be the mommy and you'll be the daddy. Heloise hugs and kisses Jimmy. June: Fathers day HELOISE: Lets do the same thing we did on Mothers day. Heloise hugs and kisses Jimmy. July: Independents day Jimmy hugs and kisses Heloise. JIMMY: Hey wait a minute, isn't this show Canadian? HELOISE: Well we celebrated St. Patrick's day and that's an Irish holiday. They continue hugging and kissing August: August 2nd (Yoyomom's birthday) YOYOMOM: Today is my birthday and I want you two to hug and kiss each other. HELOISE: Sounds good to me. Jimmy and Heloise start hugging and kissing. September Heloise is holding a backscratcher. HELOISE: BACK SCRATCHER DAY! JIMMY: You made that one up. HELOISE: I know. Heloise hugs and kisses Jimmy. October: Halloween Jimmy and Heloise are in a haunted house holding hands. HELOISE: This place sure is scary. JIMMY: Thats a lot coming from you, and I agree. A fake ghost pops up. Jimmy and Heloise hold eachother. JIMMY & HELOISE: AAAAAAAH! Heloise kisses Jimmy. November: Thanksgiving Jimmy and Heloise are eating spaghetti. If you don't know what happens next, you should read "Another JimmyxHeloise story ". December: Christmas Jimmy and Heloise are hugging and kissing under a mistletoe. January: New years day JIMMY: Whats your new years resolution Heloise? HELOISE: My new years resolution is to hug and kiss you regardless of what day it is. JIMMY: Hey, remember when there where other characters in this show? HELOISE: Hey, remember when we weren't hugging and kissing? Because I don't. Heloise hugs and kisses Jimmy. The end